The Homecoming
by sburke94
Summary: Sequel to The View From Here
1. Chapter 1

**The Homecoming: Chapter 1: Time Marches On**

If someone had told me as a young girl that I'd on a train car bound for the backwoods of Tennessee a week after my wedding, I'd have thought them mad. Yet, their prediction would have been true. Neil and I had little more than an hour to go before we arrived at the El Pano train station. We'd spent much of the ride talking of nonsensical things; what kind of curtains to hang in the windows, how we were going to survive for the first few weeks while I learned to cook.

Now, as Neil slept, I found my thoughts turning to our return to the Cove. From what I knew from Ms. Alice's letters little had changed in the Cove during my absence. The school children were still as rambunctious as ever. Lee and Dan remained an unstoppable medical force, dividing the Cove amongst themselves. Cecile had taken over my role as teacher, with Fairlight caring for the Scott's son during the day, and the mission. In some small way I felt slighted. The past year had been fairly routine for the people of Cutter Gap. Babies had been born, elderly had died, crops had been harvested, and the passing of time had been marked only by the changing leaves. I, on the other hand, had grasped in vain for some miniscule thread of normalcy. Even now, nearly three weeks after Neil's return, I found it all quite surreal. Only at night, in the still quiet, and the warmth of Neil's arms could I find complete solace.

Neil seemed to sense my discord, and I knew that it worried him. Often times, I'd find him studying me. At those moments, I'd reassure both him, and myself that I was fine. For now, I'd pass it off as merely readjusting to a new life.

Suddenly, the shrill of the train whistle pierced the quiet atmosphere, startling many of the passengers, Neil included. He started, eyes flitting wildly about the car, before relaxing when his gaze fell to me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for an hour or so. We've got to be getting close." Then, as if to reaffirm my words, Conductor MacDonald, the elderly gentleman who'd been with me on that very first train ride to the Cove, announced to the entire car that we'd be arriving in El Pano in less than ten minutes.

Neil gazed out the window for a long moment before turning back to me. "Looks like we'll be able to make it home before nightfall. "

Home. The word sent a shiver both pleasant and slightly frightening down the length of my spine. Our wedding night had been wonderful. Neil had been gentler than anything I'd ever known, and I found myself shedding the last of my insecurities that I wouldn't be good enough for him. I felt as if I was hurtling into foreign territory, without a map or compass to guide me.

As if sensing my growing worry, Neil squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Everything will be fine, lass."

"I know."

Then, in the blink of an eye, we were disembarking the train. Neil left me standing on the platform for a moment while he collected the wagon he'd rented for the last leg of our journey home. Sometime later, it could have been hours or perhaps only minutes, we were loaded up and starting down the wooded path towards the Gap.

When the cabin came into view, I found tears welling in my eyes.

"You know, there was a time when I thought I'd never see this place again."

Neil's words were quiet, and I shifted towards him.

"But you have, and you will for the next fifty years." I said with a small laugh. "So you'd better get comfortable."

He chuckled, then hopped down from the wagon. As he pulled me down, the look I'd come to associate with passion flared in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was husky. "Welcome home, Mrs. MacNeil."

The morning after our return dawned not with the golden brilliance I'd anticipated, but instead with a tremendous clap of thunder, and the drone of a torrential downpour.

Never having been one to enjoy thunderstorms, and in fact, generally unnerved by them, I found myself shimming from the far side of the bed and back into Neil's arms. Even in sleep he draped a heavy arm over my waist, and tugged me so that my back was flush against his warm chest. Content for the moment, I intertwined my legs with his, and relished in the heady thought that I could now call him my own.

Sometime later, when the possibility of sleep reclaiming me dissipated, I found his warmth pleasing for an entirely different reason. A wave of boldness swept through me, and I turned in his embrace.

Starting at his neck, I began bestowing tiny butterfly kisses along the contours of his upper torso, pausing occasionally to bestow tender nips or suckle gently at a particularly tantalizing area. Slowly, I pulled up into a raised position, allowing me to continue my ministrations on the other side of his chest.

Nuzzling my way back up his neck, I paused to drop a kiss on his earlobe.

"Neil?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you know what today is?" Pressing my lips to his shoulder one final time, I shifted so that I was straddling him.

Glancing up, I found him awake and staring at me intently. Wordlessly, he raised a hand and removed the tie that secured my hair, allowing it to tumble down my back in a jumble mass of curls. I sighed as he began to massage my scalp, sending delicious tingles of pleasure throughout my body.

Neil watched with a soft smile, laughing softly as my back arched in satisfaction. Drawing me down, he kissed me lingeringly.

"Well do you?" I questioned after we parted.

"Do I what?"

"Remember what today is?" He rolled abruptly, pinning me beneath him.

"Today," he dropped a kiss onto my temple, "my love," another kiss, this time on my nose "marks the one week anniversary of the day you made me the happiest man in the world." He resumed his caresses, mimicking my actions from earlier.

A strangled cry escaped me as his head dipped into the valley between my breasts.

"Beautiful. Sweet lass...only thing that matters..." On and on his litany continued, until he was hoarse.

Outside, the thunder rumbled on, and the gales continued unabated. Inside however, we loved one another endlessly and fully. Some time later, I re-curled myself around him, and drifted back to sleep.

A/N: Blushes and giggles nervously. How was that? It started as a dare from my friend, but I couldn't quite make it like she wanted. I just can't tarnish this wonderful story! So I' haven't really decided what the angsty element will be in this story and I'm still open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Homecoming: Chapter 2**

It was nearly mid-morning when I awoke again, chilled, and alone in bed. The skies had cleared, leaving no barrier for the bright winter sunlight to filter through. After a few moments of lazing about in the bed, I discovered that it was not nearly as satisfying as when Neil was there snuggling with me.

Groggily, I rose, and began searching the room for my nightgown. With my clothes still packed into my steamer trunk, and my nightgown seemingly vanished into thin air, I opted for the next best thing; a discarded shirt of Neil's. By the time I'd buttoned it completely, and somewhat tamed my mussed locks, the smell of frying bacon wafted from downstairs. My stomach lurched in response. I hadn't eaten anything since Neil and I's impromptu dinner early yesterday evening, made from various vittles dropped off by someone from the mission before our arrival.

Neil stood with his back to the staircase, entirely focused on his task at the stove. He made a handsome picture of domestic bliss; barefoot, suspenders hanging over one shoulder, copper curls glinting in the morning sun, and humming the melody of "Down in the Valley". If he hadn't been so devastatingly adorable , I might have laughed.

"Good morning, lass. Are you going to loiter on the stairs all day, or did you plan on joining your famished husband for breakfast?" He turned around to face me, a plate of bacon and pancakes in one hand, and a jar of honey in the other. He nearly dropped both when he saw my attire.

"What are you wearing?"

"Your shirt. Although it feels more like a I'm swimming in it, rather than wearing it." I gestured to how the length of flannel grazed the tops of my knees, and how the sleeves, even rolled up several times, were still swallowing my hands.

Neil laughed, that deep, husky rumbling sound that I think he reserved for my ears alone.

"I can go change. I didn't..."

"Actually, Christy, I think it's quite fetching."

I spluttered, and then blushed. He set the food down, and then crossed the room to meet me. Standing on the bottom step, I was nearly as tall as he was. Leaning forward, I kissed him lightly, and then wrapped my arms around him.

"I like you like this. You smell all warm.." he buried his face in my hair, "and sleepy."

His nonsensical remark earned a throaty laugh from me. "Neither of those are smells, my dear."

He harrumphed at my words, and then led me to the table.

It was nearly noon before breakfast dishes were cleared away, and I had changed into more suitable attire. Now, I faced the task of deciding where to began my work in the house. They were trunks to unpack, floors and walls to scrub, furniture to polish, and laundry to do. Neil had offered to help, but I had shooed him out of the cabin in true housewife fashion, claiming the he would be underfoot. So, much more cheerfully than I had anticipated him to be, he dug out his fishing poles and headed down to the river.

Casting a quick glance about, my eyes fell on the doorway to our bedroom. It seemed as good a place as any to start. I started with the windows, then the furniture. Our trunks were next, and as I began placing things in bureau, I couldn't help but muse on how delicate my lace edged garments looks next to his hearty flannels and wools. The bed was saved for last, and I couldn't help but blush as I recalled our actions from earlier in the day.

Slowly, but surely, the old cabin began to resemble a home. When Neil returned some hours later with three fish in hand, I couldn't help but take pride in the shocked expression on his face.

"Well, lass, I must say that you've outdone yourself this time." I smiled bashfully, still slightly unused to the flattery he continuously bestowed.

"Hungry?" He asked as he held up the trout for inspection, before laying them on the table.

I nodded. "Quite. But...err...Neil, that is to say...I have no idea how to clean a fish."

"There's nothing to it, lass. You just slice it open, and then..." He trailed off as a grimace of absolute disgust flashed across my face.

"On second thought, how about I clean them? You can take a bath and get cleaned up while I'm cooking."

As guilty as I felt about letting Neil cook for the second time that day, I couldn't help but relish the thought of soaking in hot water for a good thirty minutes.

"Alright, you win. But tomorrow breakfast's on me."

"Burnt chicken for breakfast? I'm not certain I could stomach it that early. That is unless you have some other dish you've mastered?"

"I'll have you know that that was a one time thing, and I happened to be...rather distracted at that moment."

"Oh. I see. Distracted by what?"

"Well you were..." I blushed, giving away what I wasn't saying verbally.

"Ah." He smiled roguishly, before scooping me into his arms, and carrying me into our bedroom where he dropped me unceremoniously onto the bed. Before I could scarcely take a breath, he was hovering over me, dropping tiny kisses all along my jawline.

"Neil...my bath, our dinner." He captured my lips gently, effectively silencing my protests.

"It can wait." Those were the last words spoken for a good while.

Dusk was falling when Neil and I finally felt like leaving our bed. By that time, we were so hungry, that we worked together to heat my bath water, and make dinner.

As I lay soaking in the floral scented water before the fireplace, Neil busied himself at the stove, humming softly to himself.

"Neil?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to deserve the peace that seem to radiate from every pore of the cabin.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'll always be like this?"

"Like what?" He turned around to look at me, his gaze soft and lips quirked in a tiny smile.

"I don't know. Blissful, I guess."

"No." My face fell.

"No?"

"We're both to stubborn to always get along Christy. But know this lass, no matter what happens, no matter how difficult things become, I will always love you."

I smiled contentedly in response. No words were needed. Within a few moments though, our peaceful reverie was broken by the acrid smell of charred fish and a shriek from me.

"Neil! Our dinner!" He whirled around to handle the flames, effectively turning what was supposed to have been fried fish into a gooey glob of flour.

"Well I guess dinner is ruined."

"We seem to have a knack for that." I said with a small laugh, far to amused at the irony of the situation to be the lest bit perturbed.

"I'm glad you find this funny!" He said with somewhat of a bite to his voice, and his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

I rose from the bath, my back turned towards him, and reached for a towel. The soft cotton felt cool on my heated skin.

"Neil, it's not a big deal. I think it's quite amusing." I said as I exchanged the towel for my light flannel robe. When I turned back around, sash tied firmly in place, Neil still had a small scowl on his face. I approached him slowly, letting my arms come around him and my head fall onto his shoulder when I reached him.

He seemed to relax a little then, and he wrapped me in his embrace.

"How about eggs and bacon? There's still some left from breakfast." I felt him nod, and slowly, I pulled away. "Why don't you take care of that," I crinkled my nose in disgust as I pointed at the frying pan, "and I'll start the bacon."

"Alright." He pressed a kiss to my temple, before picking up the pan.

We had just sat down to our meal when there was a pounding on the door.

"I suppose the entire Cove's heard of their doctor's return." I said with a small smile as Neil rose to greet our visitor.

The grizzled man was unfamiliar to me, but Neil greeted him warmly. "Mr. Holdren, how are you?"

"Not good doc. I knows you and tha missus just got back and all, but ya see Dr. Walton and Dan Smith be gone over yonder to Low Gap. Some boys were feuding on my land, wal, you know how those things go. Anyways, Polly's got them laid out at our place. Could ya come? They be real bad off."

"Of course, John. Just let me get my bag."

"Much obliged doc."

Neil shut the door, and began rummaging around in the trunks. Finding his bag, he opened it, and began to filter through the contents, checking for any missing medicines.

"I don't know when I'll be back lass. Don't wait up." He crossed the room and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me lightly, then grew serious. "There's a loaded gun above the mantel, and the missions not a far ride if there's an emergency. I love you, Christy."

"I love you too. Be careful."

He nodded tersely, and then fled the cabin. I sank back into my chair, my appetite suddenly gone. Of course I'd known that Neil would return to his doctoring, but I just wasn't quite prepared to be left alone so soon.

Sighing, I rose again. Sitting and worrying would not do me any good. After stirring the fire, I cleaned the dishes, and then ascended the stairs to our bedroom. I pulled out a nightgown, but then decided against it, instead choosing a shirt of Neil's again.

Dousing the lamp, I crawled into bed, and let the cry of the mourning dove lull me into a fretful sleep.

In the early hours of dawn, Neil returned. I sat up in bed when he entered the room, eager to hear how the injured men were, but instead was greeted by silence.

"Neil?" No reply. I watched as he shrugged off his shirt and boots, and then scooted over as he slipped into bed beside me.

He placed a heavy hand on my waist and tugged, pulling me snuggly against him.

"Neil?" I repeated.

"Hush, lass. We'll talk tomorrow." I shifted closer to him, my head dropping to his chest. He fell asleep quickly, and within moments I was let entirely alone with my thoughts. That night would be the first the haunting dreams came.

**A/N: Who's having the nightmares, and what are they about? I know that the past two chapters have been kind of sappy, but things will start changing as our newlyweds settle back into daily life in the Cove. Thoughts? Suggestions? Any scenario you'd really like to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Homecoming: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. I am not seeking to profit from these writings, they are merely for entertainment only.

The fog was unbearably thick, thought Neil as he fumbled his way through the trench in an attempt to reach the wounded. Shells detonated around him, but he was nearly immune to it. Had it not been for the constant vibrations underneath his feet, he would not have been aware of them at all, so oblivious was he to the sound. Then, as if by magic, everything cleared. Instead of an impenetrable shroud of fog, he was surrounded by men; hundreds of thousands of men. Bloodied, broken, blind. All were crying out for help, their pleas embedding themselves in his head until they became on going chorus of pain filled screams.

"Docteur S'il vous plait!"

"Je vais mourir. Oh Dieu, la douleur.!"

"Aide. Nous avons besoin de l'aide ici."

Trembling from the sheer horror of it all, Neil fell to his knees, blood and mud soaking quickly into his pants. "Lass, I need you. I can't do this anymore. Christy..."

"Neil?" I smoothed the unruly curls back from his face, surprised when my fingertips were met with wetness. "Neil!" Still, my husband remained unresponsive to my efforts to rouse him. Grasping him by the shoulders, I shook him. Hard. That seemed to do the trick. His eyes fluttered open, and for a few moments they were bleary, before eventually focusing on me.

"Lass." He reached up and crushed me to him, breathing uneven and harsh. "I couldn't...there were so many."

"Shhh. Neil, it was just a nightmare." Edging out of his grasp, I pulled him down to lay beside me. Curling myself against his chest, I struggled to calm my own racing heart. His whimpers and thrashing about had truly frightened me. When I'd finally regained control of my own emotions, I glanced up and found Neil already back asleep. Talking would have to wait until morning.

The morning dawned clear and bright, with birds chirping just outside the window. The sunny start to the day brightened my disposition greatly. Neil still slept beside me, his face half hidden by the arm thrown across his forehead. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, I slipped out of bed, the list of things I had to accomplish already flitting through my head.

First on my agenda was breakfast. There was enough flour and lard left by Fairlight the day before to make biscuits, and plenty of coffee.

An hour later, I'd cooked, eaten, and cleaned up, leaving Neil's warming on the back of the stove. Hunger sated, I headed upstairs to dress. Much to my relief, Neil was already up, a broad grin on his face.

"Good morning, Neil."

"Morning, Lass." He lounged on the bed while I dressed and pinned my hair, seeming to take delight in watching me do so.

"There's coffee and biscuits on the stove if you want. I thought I'd head over to the mission today. We've been home for two days already, and I can only hide out for so long before people start coming to look for me."

"Aye. I suppose I should go speak with Dan and Lee about redividing up the rounds. It'll be nice not to have to cover the entire Cove by myself."

Rising from the bed, Neil crossed the room to stand beside me.

"I'm going to miss spending all day in bed with you."

I blushed furiously at his words, but then smiled saucily.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten about the night, Doctor."

"Never, Lass." He pressed a kiss to my shoulder, and then headed downstairs to eat. Less than ten minutes later, I was ready to face the day, and the changes it was sure to bring.

Downstairs I found Neil staring out the window, a pensive look on his face.

"Neil?"

He turned to face me, and I was shocked by the guilt written plainly on across his face. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

"Neil, there's nothing to apologize for." I slipped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "What were you dreaming about?" I already knew the answer, but I thought that if he could bring himself to talk about, something he hadn't really done since his return, perhaps the pain I knew he wrestled with on a daily basis would fade away.

"The war. There were so many injured Lass. Men were dying and I was powerless! It's so hard, knowing that I lived while so many others died."

"I know." Abruptly, he pulled away from me.

"You don't." There was anger in his voice. "Don't you even dare try and pretend that you understand Christy! You have no idea what it was like to watch young men die before you, and wish it were you instead." Face black with rage, he stormed out of the cabin, leaving me stunned and trembling in the cabin.

A/N: So first married fight? At least I tried to make it sort of a fight. It's so hard for me to cause the characters pain. How will they both feel once they've cooled off a little? And we all know what comes after a big fight is resolved ;). Suggestions on what Christy should do since she's returned? Help teach? Nurse with Neil? Stay at home? Or something completely original? The dialogue in french is due to the fact that no American soldiers were actually in France at this point in the war.

Also, I'm officially done with school for the year, so I will have tons of time to write. I'll be going on several road trips with nothing to occupy me but my iPod, pen, and writing tablet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Homecoming: Chapter 4

For the better part of an hour, I remained in the cabin, awaiting his return. He never did. With my tears finally dried, and a heavy weight in my stomach, I left the cabin. My walk to the mission did a world of good. By the time the rise of the hill came into site , the hurt from earlier in the morning had faded to a dull ache. Excitement to see _my _children overwhelmed me, and tossing all restraint to the wind, I ran the last one hundred yards to the top.

Breathless, I paused at the top, and my heart soared at the sight of the children playing games with another. Mountie was the first to notice me.

"Miz Christy!" She started towards me, her little legs pumping in an effort to reach me faster. I met her halfway, and scooped her into my arms.

"Mountie. I've missed you so much." Her arms clutched me tighter, and tears sprang to my eyes.

Lifting my head from her hair, I smiled brightly as the other children abandoned their antics in favor of greeting me. I set Mountie down, before kneeling to hug the others.

"Miz Christy. We...I missed ya." Creed Allen smiled that innocent smile of his, and the tears I'd been struggling to hold back broke forth.

"I've missed you too. All of you!" He stepped forward and hugged me fiercely. He was so much bigger. All of them were so much bigger.

Standing, I took Mountie's hand, and Little Burl's, in each of mine. Cecile stood on the steps of the school house, her smile as bright as mine.

"Welcome home, Mrs. MacNeil." Dropping the children's hands I climbed the steps, and embraced her warmly.

"It's good to be back."

"Children, recess is over. Back inside. I know you're excited to have Mrs. MacNeil back, but you have a spelling test."

The pitiful expressions on their faces was enough to make me laugh...almost.

"Mrs. Scott is right, but I'll come back the moment school is over for the day." Mournfully, they accepted my promise and trudged back into the school house.

"They'll never be able to focus now." Cecile sighed, but then turned to grin at me. "It's so good to have you back. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Only as much as I've missed you. Is James at the mission with Fairlight?"

"Not today. He's home with a cold. Daniel's watching him."

I nodded. When I'd left the Cove, James was a newborn. I couldn't wait to see how he'd grown.

"Why don't you and Neil come over for dinner sometime this week? I can't wait to hear all about your wedding!"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll let you get back to the children, they're going to break the glass if their faces press against the glass any harder."

Cecile turned to look, and laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you this afternoon then?"

I nodded, and watched as she strode through the doors of the school house, calling for order.

My excitement somewhat dimmed, I couldn't help but feel resentful of Cecile's role. I longed to teach again, but was there really room for two of us?

* * *

Fairlight was hanging laundry on the line with Ms. Alice when I approached the mission. Alice took note of my presence first, and she nudged Fairlight. I watched as Fairlight turned to face me, her face shining with joy.

"Miz Christy!" I rushed forward to greet her.

"Fairlight..." My words trailed off as she crushed me to her.

"I'm glad ya came back. Both of ya." She released me, and cast a glance about. "Where's Neil?"

"He..He went to visit Dan." Fairlight sensed my hesitation, and I watched her brow crinkle. "Wal, I'm sure he'll come by and see me. He always does."

I nodded, then turned to look at Alice.

"Thy marriage has done wonders for thee." I blushed at her words, and then nodded.

"It has, Ms. Alice. It has. May I help?" I asked, as I gestured towards the laundry baskets.

"Of course! I think I'll go inside and make us some lunch while you and Fairlight catch up."

Alice headed back inside, leaving Fairlight and I alone.

"What's wrong Christy?"

"Nothing...why would you ask?"

"If I know you, and I do...that tone in your voice means that something's going on. Come now Christy, what is it."

"Not..."

"Christy?"

"It's Neil." She dropped the sheet she'd been hanging back in the basket, and turned to study me, her hands on her hips.

"Now what's that man gone and done now?" I couldn't help but giggle. She looked so much like a mother hen at that moment, always on the defense.

"He hasn't done anything. I know the war tore him up inside, but Fairlight, he just pushes me away." My last words were choked by a sob.

Her arm came around me, and she held me gently. "Hush. It'll be alright. Neil MacNeil is a stubborn man, but he always comes around. You just have to give it time Christy." I nodded.

I brushed my tears away, and attempted a smile.

"There now. Why don't we get this done? I'm just itching to show ya the quilt I made for ya."

* * *

By the time school let out, Fairlight and I had made arrangements to meet the next day at God's Fist. Quilt in hand, I eagerly made my way back to school house. I was greeted with the same enthusiasm as I had been earlier that morning, and in spite of everything that had happened with Neil, I found myself laughing once more.

When the sun began to sink beyond the far mountains, Cecile and I sent the children home. It took several minutes and even more promises that I'd return before they finally scattered.

"The children love you so much."

I smiled as I watched them go. " I can't believe I ever left them."

"This afternoon, I was thinking. Why don't you come and help me teach? Lord knows that I could use another set of hands."

"Really?" Cecile nodded.

"I'd love to! I'll have to talk with Neil first or course, but...Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Impulsively, I hugged her.

"You're welcome. I know how glad the children will be to have you back permanently."

"Well I'd better get back. Neil will be waiting."

"Me too. He gets fussy if I leave him waiting."

"James?"

"Daniel." We both laughed.

"Good night, Cecile."

"Good night, Christy." With a final wave, I headed for home, and whatever awaited me there.

* * *

Much to my disappointment, the cabin was cold and empty. Neil had not been home. Crestfallen, I forewent dinner altogether, and trudged up the stairs. I undressed slowly, completely drained of any energy. With a heavy sigh, I reached for the shirt of Neil's that I'd worn the previous morning. As odd as it sounded, the shirt provided a small sense of security. Silently, I curled onto the bed, tears trickling down my cheek and onto the pillow.

* * *

The smell of roasted chicken and fresh biscuits slowly enticed me into consciousness. I snuggled deeper under the covers, content for the moment, thinking that Neil must be making dinner. Suddenly, thoughts of our argument, and of his abrupt departure flooded off the covers, I darted down the stairs, almost stumbling in my haste to reach him. The sight that greeted me nearly stole my breath away.

There, on the dining room table, was a feast for a small army, lit only by two candles on either side of a vase of flowers. Neil stood at the head of the table, a small smile on his face. Wordlessly, he opened his arms. With a sob, I flew into him.

"I'm sorry, lass." He said quietly, as he brushed hair from my forehead. "I don't know what came over me this morning. It wasn't..."

"Hush, Neil." I halted his words with a finger, before moving it aside and kissing him tenderly.

"Lass..."

"I said hush.' I kissed him again.

"Shall we eat? You seem to be forever attempting to delay our meals." A wicked grin crossed his face.

"Me? I think you're the one who can't seem to keep his hands to himself." As if to prove my point, his hands slid over my hips before coming to rest at my waist.

"It's your fault, Christy. I am only a man and cannot be expected to control myself when I have such a temptress before me." I blushed at his praise, before moving out of his grasp to sit. He followed suit, and we ate our dinner, in companionable silence. There was much that still needed to be said, but for now I was willing to let it alone.

* * *

After the dishes had been cleared away, and the fire stoked, I once again found myself in Neil's arms, this time snuggled in our bed.

"Forgive me?" He asked as he bestowed a smattering of kisses along my jaw, over my throat, and down to the tiny space where my skin was bared by the v-neck of the shirt.

"Not fair." I half sighed in pleasure.

"Lass," He breathed, as he kissed me. He held me tightly to him, slowly beginning to unbutton and peel away his shirt from my body. Once it was removed, his questing hands were everywhere at once. Flinging a leg over his hip, I pulled him to me. "I love you;"

Leisurely, then with increasing ardor we loved one another, before attaining the pinnacle of pleasure at the hands of the other.

"I love you; I love you," his voice rumbled as he inhaled roughly. He kissed me once more, smoothing the tangled hair from my eyes, before he rolled to the side. Nestling close to his chest, I fought off the waves of drowsiness that threatened to undertake me. " I don't know how I survived without you all these years."

* * *

As our breathing returned to normal, I felt confident enough to broach the subject of the mornings argument.

"Neil," I began, " I chose my words poorly this morning when I said I understood what you went through. In a way though, I feel like I do. How do you think I felt, when I heard of your death? I was 2000 miles away. I hadn't seen you in months. There was no way, nothing I could do to save you. " He captured my fingers within his own, and pressed me tighter to him. "I didn't eat for nearly a week after. I didn't talk to anyone. I wouldn't leave my room. I..." My voice lodged in my throat. "I wanted to die."

"Lass, I'm sorry. I never imagined..."

"Hush, Neil. It's behind us. From now on we just have to promise that we'll not push the other away."

He nodded. "Aye." Drawing me close once more, his kissed the top of my head. We drifted into silence then, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts. Just before sleep claimed me, the rumbling of Neil's voice drew me back.

"Lass, how do you feel about children?"

* * *

**A/N: There was a lot of hugging in that chapter! So, Neil's already thinking about kids? How will that interfere with Christy's plans to teach again? Will she abandon her desire in hopes of starting a family? Isn't just wonderful when a fight is finally resolved? **

**Reviews make my day! (Just a thought if you want to be that person who makes me smile!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Homecoming: Chapter 5**

* * *

Children. It was funny how that one little word could cause such a hail storm of emotions. Of course, I was overjoyed at the thought of carrying a child, our child, with brilliant blue eyes and Neil's tousled curls. That had been one of my foremost desires from the start of Neil and I's relationship. I knew, as silly as it sounded, from our first kiss, that I wanted to raise a family with him.

When Neil had posed the question, I'd needed only moments to think over my diplomatic answer.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Lass, how do you feel about children?"

"Children?" Somehow, I made the innocent word sound like expletive.

"Mhmmm." Neil, was drowsily playing with a lock of my hair, and I couldn't help but wonder how attentively he was listening to my answer.

"Of course I want children. I mean, I haven't really thought about it as of late, what with the wedding and now reestablishing ourselves within the Cove, but..."

"Who do you think they'll look like?"

"Both of us, or at least I would hope so." I couldn't resist laughing a little at his question.  
Propping myself onto one elbow, I shifted so that I could see his face.

"I hope they have their father's eyes, and his hair," I said quietly as I ran my fingers lightly through his hair, "and perhaps, if we are lucky, his compassion, and very, very, large heart." I kissed him softly. "Although, may the Lord help if they have your temper!" Both of us grinned at the thought.

"Why would you ever wish my hair upon some poor, innocent child?"

"Sir, you offend me. I happen to find your hair positively...charming." My remark was said quite coquettishly, and with a ridiculous simper on my face. As tired as I was, it was nearly impossible not to be drawn into Neil's bantering ways. He clutched my waist tightly, and drew me back down to him.

"It was the first thing I noticed about you, you know?"

"Really?" He sound genuinely shocked.

"Truly." I giggled as I recalled our very first meeting. "You barged into the room, barking orders, and terrifying everyone around you; but all I could think about was how badly you needed to comb!"

He chuckled, then quieted rather quickly. "I hope every child we have, be it one or a dozen, is exactly like their angelic mother."

"Yes, with and impertinent tempermant, and knack for bribery." I laughed, but Neil seemed to find my remark unhumorous. "A cheap dance by the river," I mused, not realizing that Neil had heard my faint words until he stiffened beside me.

"I didn't mean it you know. It was just so frustrating to me that you cared so much for Dan Scott, when it seemed like nothing I did could catch your attention. I regret it to this day."

"You shouldn't. That was one of the very first times I began to understood the depths of my feelings for you. I was angry, yes, but wounded like I'd never been before. It felt like I'd had the breath knocked out of me. What was worse, I actually cried myself to sleep that night. I was mortified the next day of course, but at the time, it felt like I was losing one my best friend."

He squeezed my tightly to his side, before releasing me so that I could curl myself against his chest for sleep. It wasn't long before his steady, rhythmic breathing, reached my ears.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Now, as I lay in the still darkness, Neil's quiet breathing beginning to turn to a soft snore, I couldn't help but let that finger of doubt begin to trickle it's way into my mind. Was children what I really wanted right now? Only this afternoon, I'd been so ready to start teaching again. Would I be able to give up one dream, in favor of another? I couldn't have both, could I?

Sighing, I rolled over to face Neil. Although it was futile to try and see his face in the blackness, I felt resolve beginning to build in the pit of my stomach as I stared. It wasn't that I didn't want children, it was the timing of it. But it took time to conceive, didn't it? And even then, there was almost nine months after that. That was almost a year, plenty of time to teach without having to worry about babies.

With a giddy smile, I settled back onto the pillows. As my mother would've said, I'd been making a mountain out of a mole hill. Satisfied with my new revelation, it wasn't long before I began to feel drowsy. I fell asleep to visions of red headed, round faced little babies, playing happily in the meadow just beyond our cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Children in the future for MacNeil's? Who do you think they'll look like? A boy? A girl? Names? What will Neil have to say?**

_Teaser for next chapter: "Good heavens woman! Why is is that every time I leave the cabin for more than two seconds, you attempt to burn down it down?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Homecoming: Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

When Neil awoke the next morning, it was to the aroma of coffee, freshly baked cinnamon rolls, and bacon. He descended the stairs slowly, dressed in only his pants, with hair tousled and a sleepy grin on his face.

"Morning Lass."

I kissed him lightly, before bustling away to set the table. "Good morning, Neil."

Apparently dissatisfied with my first kiss, Neil pulled me close and drew my lips to his. As usual, he turned my knees to jelly and left my heart beating so quickly that I swore it would burst.

Pulling away gently, I placed my hands on his bare chest.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?"

"No, I just..." He kissed me again, this time lingering for a few minutes.

The moment his arms tightened, I withdrew from his grasp.

"Oh no you don't, Neil MacNeil! I'd like to have a meal on time for once."

He sighed, and then took his place at the table.

* * *

Some twenty minutes later, the breakfast dishes had been cleared away and I waited patiently on the porch while Neil saddled up the horse.

"Neil?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Cecile mentioned something the other day, but I wanted to talk to you about it first."

He glanced up expectantly from the bags he'd been securing to the saddle.

"Oh?"

"Well, you know how hard it was for me to teach all of the students by myself, and I've really missed them, and now Cecile has her own child to care for, and..."

"And you want to go back to teaching?"

"Well, I, yes...that is, if it's alright with you?"

His brow furrowed, and I moved to stand in front of him.

"It wouldn't be all the time, and I..."

Neil abruptly took my hands in his own, and peered down into my face.

"Would this make you happy?"

"Neil, I am happy."

"Come now, Christy. You haven't been yourself since we got on that train in Asheville. Something's been bothering you."

"I know. I think it's just getting used to everything again. We've been gone for so long, but I think that working with the children will help me get back fully."

"Alright."

"Really?" Overjoyed, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He laughed and pulled me close. "Yes. Besides, I think it'll be good for you to have something to do when I'm gone for days at a time."

I hugged him tightly once more before backing away. "Thank you."

Neil grinned. "It wouldn't have mattered what I said, lass. You would've done what you wanted to."

My mouth dropped. "How dare you assume such a thing, Neil MacNeil! I promised to obey you when we married didn't I?"

He chuckled then. "Yes, you did. But, Mrs. MacNeil, promising and doing are two completely different things."

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I am."

I sighed and rolled my eyes in mock exasperation.

"Weren't we going to the mission?"

"Yes."

He mounted first, and then swung me up behind him.

* * *

Instead of heading straight for the school, Neil and I stopped at the mission first. Alice and Fairlight were folding quilts that had been left on the line to dry overnight.

"Good morning, Ms. Alice!" I slipped down from the saddle before Neil had even completely stopped the horse.

"Mornin' Miz Christy. Neil."

Neil smiled at the two women, and then turned his attention to me. "Are you trying to injure yourself?"

Though his tone was terse, the glimmer in his eyes let me know that he was only teasing me.

"If injuring myself earns your attentions, then yes, I suppose I am."

Neil smiled broadly, and joined me on the mission steps.

"Lass," he slipped an arm about my waist and kissed my forehead, "you will always have my attentions."

The quiet cough from Ms. Alice brought me back to reality. I blushed and Neil grinned sheepishly.

"Fairlight, is James here? Cecile said that you kept him during the day. I'd love to see him!"

"He's inside sleeping. Come on, he'll be waking up soon. Do you want to feed him?"

I nodded.

"Neil, are you coming?"

He shook his head.

"I thought I'd go see Dan, but I'll be back sometime after lunch to take you home."

After a bestowing a quick kiss, he remounted Charlie, and rode off towards the Scott's cabin.

I forgot about Fairlight and Alice as I watched him leave. Gingerly, I traced my lips with my fingertips. How I loved him!

"Miz Christy?" There was laughter in Fairlight's voice.

I whirled to face her, blushing, and then grinning as I caught the amusement on her face.

"I just can't help it Fairlight."

"Ya'll are newlyweds, Christy. It's ta be 'spected."

With a final shake of her head, she turned and entered the mission.

* * *

James was wide awake when we entered the upstairs bedroom. I couldn't believe how big, or how vocal he was. When I'd left the cove, he'd seemed so tiny nestled in my arms. Now it seemed he was nearly too large for them.

"He's a handful."

James gurgled happily in response and smiled.

"I don't doubt it."

Fairlight scooped him up into her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?"

I nodded eagerly, and Fairlight placed him in my arms. It was strange, the feeling that came over me when I held him. In that moment, I knew that I wanted children with Neil more than I'd ever wanted anything before.

By the time recess came, I was more than ready to see the school children. Carefully, I placed a sleeping James into his bassinet and covered him with a blanket. It had taken me nearly an hour of constant rocking and cooing to subdue him enough for sleep.

"He likes ya." Fairlight's voice was soft.

I glanced over my shoulder towards the doorway where she stood. "Babies like just about anybody."

Avoiding the particularly creaky floorboard by the door, I inched out of the room. Both Fairlight and I breathed a sigh of relief when I shut the door quietly behind me.

"He'll sleep for a good while. Probably til' Cecile come's ta fetch him."

I nodded. "I'm going to run over to the school house and see the children."

* * *

After a brief hug, and a sandwich I headed towards the school. Just as it had been yesterday, the children greeted me with tremendous enthusiasm, their words blending and overlapping, until I could barely discern the voice of Creed Allen from the voice of Mountie O' Teale.

"One at a time," I admonished.

It was some time later, that Cecile approached.

"Children, go and eat your lunches. Give Mrs. MacNeil some peace."

Quite forlornly, they dispersed, and Cecile and I were left alone.

"James is something else."

"He is, isn't he? I suppose he gets it from Dan."

"I can't believe how big he's gotten. He was so tiny when I left, and now..."

"As fast as it seems for you, I can't even begin to tell you how quickly he appears to grow to me. Almost a year old! I can't believe it."

"Did you speak with Neil?"

"I did, and..." I paused. "I can come back and teach!"

Cecile embraced me. "That's wonderful! The children will be overjoyed. When did you want to start?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

She laughed at my eager response.

"No. Tomorrow's perfect."

"Shall we tell the children?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow morning. I'd like them to pay some attention to their lessons this afternoon."

Any further conversation was curtailed by the thundering of hooves approaching the school yard.

"Doc! It be Doc'." Sam Houston's cry was echoed by the other children.

A quick glance up confirmed that it was, indeed, Neil.

The children swarmed around him, tugging on his pants, and clambering for attention.

"Easy there." He produced a paper sack from his pocket. "Who wants a gum drop?"

Neil caught my gaze over the shoulder's of the children. I grinned and shook my head.

After making sure each child received a sugary treat, Neil sauntered over to me.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. MacNeil, Mrs. Scott."

He held up the sack. "I saved you each a piece."

"Thank you, Doctor." Cecile took a cherry gumdrop from the bag. "Children, recess is over."

One by one they filed into the school house, leaving the three of us standing in the school yard.

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

I nodded. "We'll be there."

"Good."

With a final parting smile, Cecile disappeared into the school house.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. MacNeil?"

Smiling, I popped the last gum drop into my mouth. "Yes."

* * *

Our afternoon spent at home was the ideal picture of domestic bliss. Neil was hauling water from the creek up to the house to heat water for washing. I, craving something sweet, busied myself in the kitchen.

"That's the last bucket. Do you think you can manage while I go clean up before dinner?"

"I think so." I slid the apple pie into the oven, pleased with how good it looked.

"Good; and Lass? One more thing. Can you not attempt to burn the cabin down while I'm out? I know it's not much but..."

"Out! Get out right now, Neil MacNeil!" I swatted him playfully, before shoving him out the door. "That is not humorous!"

His laughter rang in my ears until he disappeared from sight.

I had only just begun to separate the linens from our clothes when an all too familiar smell reached my nose. Oh no.

I whirled around just in time to see a large cloud of smoke billow from the oven. No. No. No. Why did it always seem that God chose to discriminate against my deserts? Neil burst in not a moment later, eyes wild with worry, and water still dripping from his hair.

"Good heavens woman!" Neil paused to douse the flames. "Why is it that every time I leave the cabin for more than two seconds, you attempt to burn it to the ground?"

His angry remark did little to upset me. Instead, I was laughing. Uncontrollable, wild, side splitting giggles, that left me nearly doubled over, and Neil glaring at me as if I'd completely lost it.

"Don't you..." Another giggle. "You in the river, and I..." I fell to the floor clutching my side. "Baking. Such a mess. I give up. No more desserts in this house. Ever!"

Tears of mirth clouded my vision, and I hastily wiped them away. "I'm sorry Neil." None to gracefully, I rose from the floor. "It's just that it's exactly like that day I tried to cook dinner for you. I failed miserably of course, and you, you came and saved the day."

A smug grin came over his face, and he took me into his arms. "I did, didn't I? Ahh, Christy MacNeil, whatever would I do without you?"

**A/N: Light-hearted, light-hearted, light-hearted. It's time for a little angst don't you think? My final plans for this story are not set, so if you have any suggestions I'm still open.**


End file.
